Soldier's story
by Erraverunt
Summary: This is based off a story my Grandfather told me about when he was in WWII; he didn't talk much about it because of the loss of his friend. Most of the details were told by him, with the elaboration of myself to help get his story told.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"It was June, 1941, the middle of World War II. I'm not sure about the day, I just remember it being so cold, in the middle of winter, and our camp was set out a few days length away from enemy territory in the mist of thousands of trees. Our camp was fairly small, about a hundred or so troops here. I had heard though the grape vine that Hitler was going to what we call point Alpha to give a speech to his soldiers, and we planned to take him out. Everybody wanted to take a shot at him. Me and my boys, my best friends were going to scout and get the layout of the building we were going to take down. There were six of us: me, Todd Riley, Jason O'Conner, Bruce Miller, and Tiny (For reasons only we knew did we call him that) and Sam Holmes. We started to pack our things like canned meat and biscuits for food, and our guns of course/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;""Hey Luke, don't forget this." Bruce handed me a post card with a picture of my girlfriend on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, thanks." he smiled as I put it in my pocket. He had no family, that was why he was in the army; as for the rest of us, I was here for my country, Jason was here because he thought he needed to prove something, Tiny was here to prove he was as strong as the rest of us. Sam, I'm not sure about and Todd, because his dad fought in World War I, and he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. After I packed my things, I went to the chief, Latinate P.H. Moore to make sure we were ready to leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sir," I raised my hand to my fore head. "Permission to get ahead on our mission?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe patted me on the back with a smile. "Relax Luke, you're like the son I never had." He passed me looking out the window with a touch of concern on his face. "If you and your men are ready then you should head out before it gets dark." He turned to me. "Try to get all of you and your men back in one piece."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes sir, I'll try."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"And this is just an observation mission, no shots are to be fired, or else it could compromise the whole mission, and not just the mission, many lives are at stake too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I know sir." I reassured him. "We'll take care of each other."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI shook his hand and headed to the boys. "Alright men, let's get to it." I picked up my small bag and we started into the woods./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Who do you think is going to get shot first?" Bruce whispered to Todd./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Definitely Tiny." they both started to laugh as Tiny glared at them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Guys, knock it off, this is a serious mission and…" I started, but was rudely interrupted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"And what? All we're going to do is spy on some Nazis'." Bruce rolled his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, and the first rule of observation is quietness." I walked a little farther ahead with Sam. Sam was my best friend here at base camp, probably my best friend in my life. He was proud, someone I looked up to./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How are we doing?" I walked up to him; he was just a few inches taller than I was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We are on schedule." he said, looking on the map holding his compass in his other hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"I searched my mind for something to talk style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Great…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI felt like we had walked for hours over broken branches and dead leaves. Our shoes, already worn down were not feeling any more comfortable either. We had extra socks on to try and prevent frost bite Bruce already had experience with that losing two of his toes. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs we kept walking I saw something horrible, a deer had died from the cold. I remember seeing some of the flesh still on the bone, frozen, as for the face the flesh was already gone so the skull was visible./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"Todd made a disgusted face. "That's a sight for sore eyes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think I'm going to hurl." Tiny covered his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Come on," I motioned my hand turning my face away from the gruesome style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was getting late now with the moon lighting our way through the trees./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We had better stop and setup camp here, it looks like a good spot." Sam looked around./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I agree." I shook my head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"We made a small fire and got out our small blankets. They were a wool material so it made it more convenient to sleep on the ground. We tried to move away most of the snow, but our hands were without gloves and we only had one pillow case to use to cover our hands. At least one of us stayed up simultaneously and kept watch. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIt was my watch about four hours into the night when Sam woke up and touched me on the shoulder. I quickly turned to smile at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry; I did not mean to startle you." He sat down beside me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, you didn't." I looked at my watch. "I still have a few hours before it's your turn to watch." I told him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I know, I can't sleep." He yawned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You know, you are my best friend and I know so little about you. How come you don't talk about yourself, the past, family if you had them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSam just laughed. "Well, I just feel like it's not that important."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I think it's important. I mean, I don't think anything is unimportant."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, I'm just a man, with not a dollar to him name, no family, brothers and sisters. No, let me take that back, I do have one brother."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't count." I smiled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh yes you do. We've been through a lot of hell together in this war, and I think you've earned the title."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thanks, it means a lot, really." So the night went on, and we talked till I finally laid down to go to sleep. That morning came fast I thought. When I woke up, I could smell the burnt ash from the fire. Todd was stomping on it with his boots and I watched him put some fresh snow on it to try and cover our tracks. Everyone was there except for Sam./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Where's Sam?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know, I haven't seen him since I got up," Tiny said walking over to me. All of the sudden we heard a rustling sound in the bushes; we all grabbed our weapons and were ready to fire. Sam came walking out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Jesus," Bruce said. "We almost shot you."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Calm down, I was just taking a leak." He laughed. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"We finished getting our things together and started off; if we continued at a good pace, we should make it to our position by night fall. We walked, and walked, and walked. I was exhausted by this point. We had two canteens of water left, and only a few rations left to eat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Guys," Sam crouched down and moved up a slight hill. "Where here." He stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWe all did the same and looked at the huge complex before us. Tiny got his em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"special suitcase/em we called it. It was a small battery powered radio, with a transmitter for Morse code in it also. He geared himself up, and tried to get into the enemies frequency./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"There are about four guards at every corner, and on top of the wall." He pointed out looking through his sniper. Todd had been awarded the title of "noble sniper" by achieving 40 kills. The rest of us carried Thompsons except for Sam who carried two pistols./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Got that frequency yet Tiny?" I went over to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not yet, it is posing most difficult for some reason."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you think," Before I could finish my sentence, we were ambushed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Patrols!" Bruce shouted shooting them. We heard alarms go off in the distance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Great thinking." I went over to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well did you want me to let them shoot us?" We were both shouting now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Guys, let's go!" Sam started to leave./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"My equipment," Tiny tried to get it all back into the suitcase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Tiny no," I went for him and grabbed his arm. "We have to go, now." I could hear the soldiers running through the forest getting closer to us. Then all of a sudden, I was pushed in the air, and hit the ground hard. A tank missile missed me by about three feet. My hearing was impaired and my vision blurred. I looked around for my boys, Tiny had been shot and to my left, it seemed that Todd was right under the missile when it hit. I closed my eyes and before I knew it started to cry, this was it, we were all going to die. Then I saw Sam running towards me. He was calling my name as he help me up, his voice was echoing in my ears as I staggered to my feet. We started to run and as I looked back I saw Bruce running behind us./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Go on, I'll hold them off!" He shouted to us shooting them down like crazy. Then as he came to be out of view, there were too many of them, and he was shot down. Sam and I barely made it out with our lives. It was dark again now, a few hours or so had passed since the battle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you alright?" Sam asked as I pulled a shard of wood out of my leg. It must have lodged in there when the missile came close to killing me. We had no medical supplies, only our knowledge of how to deal with something like this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, I just feel like it's my fault. I keep asking myself, did I forget something; was someone following us, what happened? They are all gone except you and me." I finished putting some cloth in the hole of my pants; I put my head between my knees. I was trying to stay warm; it was dark now, and freezing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Now there is no need to talk like that." Sam told me. "They knew what they were getting into, they were happy to give their lives for their country."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"This was supposed to be an observation mission." I lifted my head and looked at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I know." He looked down. He started to get up, but suddenly sat back down with a groan holding his side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You're hurt," I quickly went over to him. "You've lost a lot of blood." It looked like one of the major arteries in his stomach had been hit because he had lost, and was still losing a lot of blood. I took my jacket off, cutting strips of it up with my knife for his wound./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That was a stupid idea." He watched me put the cloth strips on his wound. I only had my long sleeve shirt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ah, you know me, I love the cold." I smiled, "Don't worry, you'll make it." I reassured him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"He smiled. "Everything is going to be alright."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Can you walk?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"With some help maybe." He looked at his compass and pointed in the direction we needed to be going in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Got it." I helped him up and leaned him on my shoulder. We walked for hours, and I could feel more and more pressure on me as he started to get tired. I was praying my leg would not give out because the pain was becoming more excruciating with every step./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We need to stop, I need to rest." He started to go down, almost dragging me down with him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We need to keep moving." I pulled out a pair of scopes. "Sam, the base is just a couple of more miles." When I looked at him his eyes were closed. I bent near him and shook him. "Sam!" I yelled rushing down barring my knees in the snow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm here," He took a breath and opened his eyes wide, only to slowly shut them again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Stay with me," I bent over and easily put him over my shoulders, struggling not to just collapse. I tried to run, although that quickly turned into a fast walk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"We're going to make it./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"I kept telling myself over and over again, we're going to make it!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAbout a mile maybe a half a mile, getting close, I started to yell./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Help! I need help!" I shouted as I came closer to the base. I started to see soldiers running towards me, my soldiers, and my comrades. I was shivering by this point and was wondering if I was going to freeze or not./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey rushed over to me, and took Sam from me, four men, two on each side carried him from me, and another soldier helped me behind them. I tried to keep up with them, but I was exhausted. I was told to wait in a medical tent next to his, to be treated for severe hypothermia and my leg, but I could care less about me right now, I wanted to know about my friend. I could hear the commotion and the final words that were said in the room for the only thing separating the two rooms was a sheet. One of the men came out and told me, he was dead before he was brought in the tent. He died on my shoulders as I was carrying him here. I didn't know what to say. As the doctors laid me down covering me with blankets and bandaging my leg, I was too focused on Sam to think about the pain. After a few hours, they told me about the damage to my leg, and from then on, I needed a cane to walk and support my leg. I was honorably discharged and given a purple heart, for what I didn't know, or I guess, I just thought Sam should have gotten more than just an honorable mention; he was the one who saved my life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt's been twenty years now and here I am just rummaging through some of the old things in the attic. Because he had no family, they gave me his belongings, anything from a toothbrush to his dog tags around his neck. As I was looking through some of his papers, I found an envelope with my name on it. I looked at it for a moment, wondering if I was going to open it or not./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Sam would have wanted me to read it/em, I thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 200%; tab-stops: .5in 1.0in 1.5in 2.0in 201.75pt;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt was a two page letter telling me about our time spent together and how he dreamed for a life with a family after the army. By the time I had almost read the pages, my vision was already getting blurred with tears. At the end, he signed, Sam Holmes, your brother./p 


End file.
